Ryuu's Short Essay Writing
by Kieren
Summary: Your own children reflect what you have shown to them, and what you really have become. GaaHina. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Spelling mistakes are intentional**, because the story is written through the view of a 6 year old. Pardon me if you find this a little unrealistic. This is a ficlet. :)Lemons are merely being hinted at. Thanks!

**Disclaimer:** All characters in _Naruto_ belong solely to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

_Ryuu's Short Essay Writing_

* * *

_Sabaku Ryuu_

_Class 1-A_

_Ruff draf for 'Why my family is special' (holiday asignmen)_

Okay, I realy don't have any great ideas about how to start off this journal about why my family is special. I look at mom and dad and think they're pretty normal. So dad has red hair and a tattoo (not all baddies are the ones with tattoos, like in the movies), and my mum has white eyes. Big deal. (Shizune sensei, Hiki said those who had white eyes were really unique and cool.)

My sister has white eyes though. She's always bossing me around. Mom says I have to listen to her cos' she's older. Big deal.

Before I forget, I am supposed to inrtoduce my family. I have a twin brother and an older sister. I am 6 going on 7, and so is Kyou. I am four minutes older than Kyou. My sister, Rei, is 10.

Yeah, that's about it.

Oh wait, mom and dad lives with us too, of course.

Uncle Kankurou, Aunt Temari, Uncle Shikamaru, Uncle Neji and Aunt Tenten often visit us. (Actually, mom says Uncle Neji is her cousin, but we can't call him Cousin Neji, cos that's just wierd.)Which means that Hyuuga Katsuro, my distant cousin, will be always visiting us. Me and Kyou are always excited to see him cos we're the only guys around at home besides dad of course. Katsuro has white eyes like mom and I ask why Kyou and I do not have white eyes but green ones, she says that she or we can't choose to have an eye colour that we like. Besides, she says I look like dad.

Then Uncle Kankurou and Aunt Temari often bring gifts for us too. I consider all my uncles and aunts as family because my family sees them very often. In fact, we always gather at the end of the year and the start of the year to eat while us kids play. Uncle Kankurou's the best. He teaches us really cool stuff, like making our own airplanes (not the paper ones!) by giving us kits that guide us. Some of them are really tough. But he sometimes say certain words which makes dad cover our ears (he does that to the two of us while Rei shuts hers herself) and glare at him. Its so funny.

Aunt Temari always makes it a point to kiss us. Its a little gross though, but Rei likes her a lot. They click cos they're both girls I guess, like just the way Uncle Kankurou and me and Kyou get along so well.

My older sister has long red hair which she likes to do funny things too, and mom always has to help her with it. When we were younger, she used to play with us (she did make us do some stuff we didn't want to do, like dress her Barbie dolls or something) and we had lots of fun. But she doesn't like the toys we play with now cos she's a girl. I know she's proud of us though - the other day, when her friends were around, she was telling them that it was fun to have twin brothers. I should ask her that later.

My parents are great. Mom all ways talks to us after she gets home from work and makes us dinner. (In the afternoon, we head off to the scool care.) Dad will come home around this time. Sometimes, Mom will read to me and Kyou while Dad reads to Rei. Other times, they'll switch. Mom's a good storyteller, but she can't do male voices, like Peter Pan for example. Dad will just read in his normal tone, but he adds sound effects. I like when they read to us and tuck us in bed before lights off.

I also remember one time when Mom and Dad were going to a party and we were just going to sleep. Mom had called for a babysitter to babysit us (fat chance we would be left home alone), and she was just ready to leave when she came into our room to kiss us goodnight. She was really pretty in a blue dress, and she looked like one of the fairytale princesses with her ball gown Rei is obsessed with. But she had this goo on her face and I didn't really like it when some of it smeared on my cheek. Mom just laughed and wiped it away. Dad was way cooler. He looked like some spy agent I see in those adult films. He always made sure that the windows were lock and pulled on our ears before he left. Then mom fiddled with his tie and touched his hair while he looked a little disguntled, just like we do sometimes when she commented that our rooms were too messy.

I ask mom if we could go with her, but she smiled and shook her head. She promised us that she would bring us if she could and that we would behave well. These adult parties always run late into the night, and mom or dad can't read us stories. I don't like it when they miss out on our stories.

When Rei asks how we came about, mom will try realy hard to explain, then dad will intervene by saying that we will know when we grow older, but he still proceeds to tell us anyway. He says that kids should not have any uh, missunderstandings about this. According to dad, he says that a women and man will go into a bedroom and kiss and just do stuff. If they're lucky, they'll have a baby, which mom says it means that a woman is pragnent.

Kyou asks why when mom and dad kiss, mom doesn't get pregnant, dad says that its not only a kiss that makes a woman pregnant. He warns us that we shouldn't take it that we can kiss anyone too. I don't think I'll be doing that. Ew.

I ask why men cannot give birth to babies, and mom glances at dad and says that a woman can do some things a man can't. Dad will just raise an eyebrow and look at us while Rei giggles. In return, Kyou and I will shrug.

I guess what makes my family really special is the way mom and dad are always there for us. When I'm angry, dad lets me know that there is no reason to vent it out on people using actions or hurtful words. Mom will ask me what made me angry and then tell me why I shouldn't be angry - she says that love conquers hate and anger. Althogh she may be angry towards people sometimes and klnow that they deserve to be punished, she does not show them. She says that people will not anger me this way. Whenever she says that, I real lise dad will look at her with wierd eyes, and they kiss in front of us sometimes too, which is really gross. For example, when we were eating breakfast, he would sneak up on her and kiss her. Dad says we have to get used to it, because he likes kissing mom. Mom blushes like mad whenever he says that. Also, when my parents are angry with us, they don't hit us. Dad scolds us in this really loud voice which I hate, and it makes me want to never hear it again.

When we're in really deep trouble, dad will hit us with a ruler by asking us to hold out a hand, but mom says that it really hurts him inside to hit us. Its just like hitting him back with the ruler. I don't like it when dad does that, but he will always tuck us in at night and kiss our foreheads. Its like a silent truce. Mom says if we don't want to hear his loud voice and him punishing us again, we can't repeat our actions or words again.

This is why my family is special (well sorta anyway), and why I love my family.

* * *

Many thanks to _.butterfly_ who suggested that I come up with more grammar/ spelling errors. I managed to make little tweaks here and there. Thank you! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **All characters in _Naruto_ solely belong to Masashi Kishimoto.

* * *

Ryuu put down his pencil and stared at the papers on his desk and the eraser rubbings.

"Wow. I wrote that _much_?"

Deciding that his mother would be the best person to judge his work, he stood up and went to the kitchen. It was a Saturday, which meant that his mother and father were both at home. He found no one in the kitchen and living room, thus proceeding to the bedroom. He heard a little noise, but couldn't make it out.

Knocking on the door, he called, "Mom?"

There was some shuffling and then his mother's voice floated through the door, gasping a little.

"Just a minute, darling!"

Ryuu creased his forehead. What were they _doing_ in there?

Five seconds later, the door opened.

Hyuuga Hinata stood at the threshold in a carelessly pulled over shirt and shorts, her dark hair messy around her shoulders.

"Oh Ryuu," She smiled and knelt down. "I'm sorry. What is it?"

"What were you and dad doing in there?"

His mother flushed.

"Uh, we were sorting out the c-cabinets," She said just as his father appeared behind her.

"Oh. Hi dad." Ryuu greeted. Gaara tousled the boy's head.

"Ryuu." He said in his deep voice.

"I wanted to ask you to help me check my essay." He explained.

"Oh," Hinata said, taking the essay from his hands. "What is it about? Can we go to your room to read it?"

"Yeah." He nodded. Gaara scooped him up and Hinata led the way.

The three of them got settled; Ryuu on his bed while Hinata and Gaara sat opposite him on blue stools. His parents began to read.

Hinata laughed a little at first, and her face got solemn as she progressed. The Hyuuga had positioned the paper between them so that Gaara could read it as well. Ryuu observed them silently, his jade eyes serious. His father had a small smile on his face while his mother's eyes were soft and smiling.

"Oh Ryuu," She said motioning for him after she had finished. "That was lovely." The boy settled in his mother's embrace with his back against her chest, her arms circling him as she held his essay.

"Really, mom?"

"Yes sweetheart. I think daddy agrees too."

The redhead smacked his son's palm. "Where did you get your ideas from, Ryuu?"

"Ideas?" His eyebrows creased. "Well I dunno. I was just writing, and writing, and writing."

"Alright, mom's going to help you clear your spelling mistakes and edit some of it alright?"

"Yeah!"

Hinata glanced over the top of her son's head at Gaara, who watched her with those jade eyes of his. He smiled and she squeezed his hand.

* * *

"Ryuu's essay today made me think about some things." Hinata said softly into the dark of the night as she laid her head on Gaara's bare chest, one small hand on his stomach. He ran his hand up her naked body, indulging in the feel of her curves and her body warmth.

"Whatis it?" He asked huskily.

"He understood why you were angry." She sat up to look at him and the sheets fell away, exposing her chest. The handsome redhead's eyes wandered southwards. He didn't answer.

"Gaara," The Hyuuga said firmly, pulling her sheets up to her breasts.

"Sorry. Just thought that you should know better than to talk to me when you're naked." He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips over the skin at her neck. Hinata blushed faintly.

"He understands why you're angry and why you hit him when he does something wrong, Gaara." She pushed him away and looked into his eyes. "He knows that you care. He _needs _you."

Gazing deeply into her eyes he nodded. "I know Hinata. And I will be there for him. He's ours. They're _ours_."

"You've succeeded in _providing_ him with love. You taught him what is right and wrong through punishments woven together with your love, but you didn't lash out at him in that violent way you imagined you would, just like your father, when we had the talk about kids, Gaara. He_ loves_ you."

The redhead's jade eyes dilated just a millimetre. He stared at her for a minute, then crushed his lips to her mouth, one hand buried deep in her hair while the other grasped her waist. Hinata was completely ravished when he broke apart only to continue further down her neck, hands roving urgently.

She tilted her head back to allow him more space.

When they finally did break away, Gaara spoke.

"I think you gave me the opportunity to do that. I wouldn't have kids with you if you hadn't persuaded me that I could do it, not follow in my father's footsteps and actually provide the love for my own child. I would never have done this without you, or any other woman."

He leaned his forehead against hers and smiled, one hand tangling with hers.

"I beg to differ. It was all your doing." She kissed his forehead and her lips grazed the love tattoo.

"Well now, tomorrow, you'll be feeling really sore and pretty tired. And that's all my doing too, Hinata." The redhead pushed her back on the bed as she ran her hands through his soft crimson hair. He moved over her, pulling away the sheets from her body with hunger.

"I hope you're kidding. We're bringing the kids to the zoo tomorrow, Gaara."

"Right. Good luck to both of us then. Let's hope the boys won't be a handful for us."

He dipped his head and Hinata sighed with pleasure as he spread her legs.

"And since I've been _providing_ love to my children, I'll want to _make_ love to my absolutely gorgeous wife before I run out of love that has got to be handed out. I know you agree with me, Hinata. Don't you?" His voice was low.

"Anything you say," Hinata laughed softly. "Anything you say, Gaara."

* * *

Many thanks to those who reviewed! :)


End file.
